SX04 Research Lab
The SX04 Research Lab on the fourth planet in the Shen Xiu planetary system is a facility in which scientific research and experiments are performed in support of a secret Garthuan base located in the system. The lab is built into the side of a mountain, which makes it tough to spot from afar. This is currently the hardest special campaign map in Vector. Background During the Garthuan takeover, this lab was constructed to house and prepare a culture tank developed specifically to create a biological superweapon, codenamed "Raven's Wind". Since it's recent completion, Vorcia has sent several special operations squads to the lab, all of which have not returned successfully. Gameplay Drop Zone The main spawn area of the level is behind a small gnoll near the outpost on the side of a mountain. The spawn is protected by a small hill, but if a player wanders to the top or over the hill, they are susceptible to sniper fire. The first objective location is across a large field and up a winding, open path. All vehicles are allowed for use in this section. Stage 1 The first objective is to capture a watchtower, which creates a single spawnpoint when captured. It is reached only when the players have made it up the narrow path, and is found next to the wall of the facility. The only access point to the tower is through a door from inside the facility or from an aerial drop. The best strategy is to use ground vehicles to clear a path to the faciliity, because they can still be used after this stage. Stage 2 After players manage to capture and fend off the first objective, they must then move up to the next one. The only way to get to the next objective on the ground is to move up another narrow, open path. This one is very similar to the first one, except with a lot less cover, making it one of the toughest pushes in the game. After players make it to the top of the path, they are met with an indoor section, with a very wide array of corridors and choke points, making it tough to traverse and finish the objective. The only random objectives that will spawn here are Assassination, Find, and Hold. Stage 3 Stage two is the main objective of the campaign mission, and now players must escape the facility. Their only spawn point is where Stage 2 was completed, and enemy forces are pushing back up from the original drop zone. Players must push all the way down the mountain to the field to complete the mission. Dynamics Stage 1 If a friendly dropship is shot down, it will crash in the field. This will create cover for players to easily move up, but they will be required to find survivors of the crash and bring them behind the knoll. Stage 2 There are two dynamics at this stage; one that helps players, and one the hinders their goals. The former occurs when a watchtower at the main facility up top collapses and falls down in the ravine between it and the path leading up to it, creating a bridge with lots of cover for players to traverse up, making two routes instead of one. The other, negative dynamic occurs when the pipe that portrudes under the path explodes and effectively destroys part of the path leading up to the facility, making it very tough to move up. Although this makes it harder for players to move up, it also creates a foxhole where players can take cover. Stage 3 If an enemy dropship is shot down, it will crash in the path between the drop zone and the first stage.